Elevator (Witz & Ianthony) (Smosh Games)
by NeonCombustion
Summary: Sometimes when you have nothing left to lose is when you will find yourself.Due to a power outage, Flitz and Wes find themselves trapped in an elevator. What secrets will come to light? (Sorry for bad summary) WARNING: SOME MATURE CONTENT


_**Elevator**_

**Pairing:** **Witz** (Wes/Flitz), with some minor **Ianthony **

**Rating:** **T** cause i'm paranoid

**NOTICE:** People need to write more Wes and Flitz fanfiction :3

* * *

Amra "Flitz" Ricketts loved his desk space at the Smosh Games HQ. Not just that, but he loved the Smosh Games HQ in general.

He loved how incredibly random and exciting the atmosphere was. He loved how things could go from utterly chaotic to peaceful and melancholy in a matter of seconds. He really was thankful to be able to work at this amazing place. I mean, he played _video games _for a _living. _What wasn't to like?

Everything was starting to wind down now, the California sun slowly beginning to set, bathing everything in a warm, slightly orange, glow.

Flitz shut down his computer, removed his headset, and sat back in his seat, taking everything in.

Mari had recently stepped out, saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Joshua (Joven) had gone out to get some dinner, promising to bring some tacos back for everyone. David (Lasercorn) and Matt (Sohinki) were sitting at David's desk, jotting down things at intermittent intervals, looking up occasionally to talk about the script for their top 5 videos, which they were writing. Ian and Anthony were sitting at the Game Bang set, playing Halo together, looking up every now and then to make a comment or joke. And then there was... Wes.

Flitz blushed as he silently observed Wes. He was sitting at his desk, playing Grand Theft Auto, a smile on his face as he sticky-bombed innocent citizens. He leaned forward slightly, some of his long hair falling onto his face. Flitz, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, had the strangest urge to brush it back behind his ear. He really did love just watching Wes. He cringed. That sounded a lot creepier than he'd intended. It was just that he just loved observing and watching his mannerisms, his movements, his cute, quirky ticks... everything. And for some reason, he loved them all

He loved how he would lean forward when talking to someone, loved how his smile lines and dimples when he smiled, loved how he'd shyly look down when he laughed. He loved his soft, pink lips and his beautiful, brown eyes, and how they'd light up when he got excited. He loved his long, light brown hair, and the way he'd always try to cheer everyone up when they were feeling down. Put simply, he just loved Wes.

He realized he'd been staring at him for far too long and quickly looked away, hiding his blushing face. This was stupid. He was a full grown man and was acting like an twelve year old girl with a crush.

It had come as a surprise to him, his feelings for Wes. He'd had them almost since the first day they met. And still, years later after he'd happily introduced himself, smiling, with a "Hey, i'm Wesley, but you can call me Wes!", Flitz still found himself dreaming about those haunting brown eyes. He'd never thought he was gay before. He'd always had a sneaky feeling that he might be bisexual, but he'd always ignore it, always try to cover up those thoughts with women and pep talks. He had truly been able to convince himself he was one-hundred percent straight. He had, and he hadn't at the same time. Perhaps he didn't know. He probably knew all along. But the longer he got to know Wes, the more obvious his sexuality became to him. There wasn't really a word to describe what he felt, or was. He couldn't define it himself. Homosexual? Bisexual? Heteroflexible? The more he tried to figure it out, the more he realized about those times where checked out hot guys in bars, about the gay porn he'd watch, telling himself he was just curious. And by now he was pretty comfortable in whatever it was that he was.

But he could never tell anyone at Smosh Games, especially not Wes. He didn't want there to even be a possibility that he could lose him, lose his company, and his conversations and jokes, even if it was only as a friend. He'd accepted his fate, of only being able to admire secretly and at a distance, a long time ago...

He looked up, his thoughts jolting him back into reality. It was getting late. He should probably go back to his apartment now, maybe stop for some takeout on the way.

Flitz gathered his things, said his goodbyes, and stepped out into the hallway. Once he was away he breathed a long sigh. He loved his friends and all, but sometimes it could be exhausting, having to spend a lot of time with them, Wes especially. Merely the thought of Wes's name brought a shy smile to Flitz's face, and he blushed again.

_"Pathetic"_, he thought to himself, realizing how childish this all was.

He went over to the elevator, pushed the down button, and waited, checking his twitter on his phone. The ding of the elevator door opening made him look up from the AmazingPhil tweet he was reading. He stepped into the bright elevator, which smelt unusually nice today (was that... cinnamon?), pressed the button, and waited for the steel doors to close, looking down at the red floor. And they did close. Or rather they were about to.

At the last possible second, a pair of hands appeared between the crack of the two doors, causing them to quickly open. Flitz, shocked up from his twitter once more, looked to see who it was...

"Hey", said Wes, flashing a smile.

_Crap._

Flitz returned the greeting and prayed with all his might for the doors to shut.

_Oh no. No._

He was going to be trapped in an elevator with the one person who made his feelings spin out of control. And he was panicking.

_"It's not that bad... it's not." _He tried to reassure himself. It was only going to be for a couple seconds. A ding, the doors closing, a couple of seconds, another ding, and the door opening again. That was all. He felt himself calm down. Good.

Wes stood next to him in the small elevator, looking at some point in the distance, clearly thinking about something.

This gave Flitz time to admire him. The way he stood, his tall and lean frame, the contrast of his red jacket against his pale skin, and his brown hair, pieces of it falling into his face as he stood, leaning just slightly back.

Flitz looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. So he looked at the panel of buttons in the elevator, anything to distract him from the tempting form of the love of his life right next to him.

And that was when he saw it. The buttons, backlit in blue light, suddenly going off.

"Wha..."

And then the lights went out.

And then the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. It felt as if the ground had come to smack him in the face, the momentum pummeling them down, and both Wes and Flitz fell to the ground, the hard floor finally halting.

As he went, spurred on by the mercy of gravity, Flitz felt his head make contact with the floor, and a searing pain rip through his skull, screaming and pulsing inside his body. He quickly put his hands to his head, checking for blood, but, thankfully, there was none. His head grew fuzzy, filling, it seamed, with white noise, making everything seem more like a dream than a reality.

Silence shrouded them for a couple of seconds, the air being filled with fear and terror rather than words. The small room was pitch black, the darkness swallowing up every even tiny centimetre of light that dared to question it.

FLitz couldn't see a single thing. He already had vision problems, and the darkness, not to mention the sudden adrenaline-fulled rush of terror that washed over him, was not helping. The fog in his brain still remained, and the room twirled and shook around him.

He stared, stared into the darkness when suddenly a light appeared, and the light up face of Wes appeared, a concerned look painted on it.

Flitz sat there, shocked, addled, and not knowing what to do, his hands up, having unconsciously braced the wall as he fell, his arm muscles contracting.

He could see Wes's mouth moving, his eyes looking at him, yet couldn't process what he was saying. The fuzziness is his brain made it seem like he was trying to hear Wes from a thousand miles a way, rather than a few inches. The fuzziness eventually subsided, little by little, until the dream state he was in started to give way to bleak, dry reality.

"Phone, get out your phone." said Wes, for the probably fifth time as Flitz's brain finally registered it.

He quickly looked down, slightly embarrassed, and, fumbling with his phone, was finally able to get it on flashlight mode.

_"Stupid"_ He mentally kicked himself.

"So... what do we do?" He asked, genuinely not knowing, trying not to let the pain he was feeling come across through his voice, his hand pressing down on the throbbing part of his head.

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno... wait." he said, shifting over towards him.

Flitz, not expecting the sudden closeness, moved away, as Wes began tinkering with the button panel. He shone his phone flashlight on it, hoping to at least attempt to help.

"If I could just..." Wes said, flicking a switch.

The lights on the elevator flicker slowly, and them come on, although dramatically less bright than it had been before.

As the lights came on, much to Flitz's relief, Wes quickly moved towards him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did the fall hurt you?"

Wes's expression was one of such sincere concern that it was unexpected, his brow furrowed and intense, his gaze piercing and protective, his hand, light but firm on his shoulder. Wes's brown eyes met his own, waiting for an answer.

He shook his head, trying not to blush, "No... i'm fine. Just hit my head a bit when I fell dow..."

Before he knew it Wes moved his hand up to his head, his palms against Flitz's skin, feeling his injury.

Flitz looked down, trying not to make eye contact. His hands were so... soft.

"Yeah, I see," said Wes, frowning. He leaned closer to Flitz, pushing back a hair that had fallen because of behind his ear. "Does it hurt.. here?", he said, slightly pushing down.

A sudden surge of pain caused Flitz to cry out and move back, out the grasp of Wes.

"Shit!"

"Oh, i'm sorry." said Wes, curling back, his fingers left open in midair.

"I'ts nothing," said Flitz, trying to ignore the searing and throbbing pain that consumed his entire body, "I'll be alright."

They eventually turned off their phones, wanting to conserve battery, and sat against the wall, talking and attempting to form explanations of what happened.

Suddenly, the PA system crackled to life, interrupting their conversation about what would happen if the elevator fell. They stopped, silent, in the middle of the sentace, and waited.

"ATTENTION ALL PATRONS IN THE BUILDING: WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING AN ELECTRICAL BLACKOUT. PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL THIS ISSUE IS RESOLVED, THANK YOU." The PA system then went dead again.

Flitz sighed, sittingup against the corner of the elevator, removing his glasses to rub his temple.

Great. Not only was he going to have to stay in an elevator, but he wouldn't have time to stop at his favorite restaurant before it closed. And he had to go somewhere early tomorrow. And...

He was interrupted from the sound of heavy breathing. Deep,quick, desperate, shallow breaths, coming from...

"Oh my God... Wes!"

Wes was sat in the corner as well, but he was curled up halfway in a ball, trembling, head bowed and taking heavy, intermittent, desperate breaths as he squeezed his knees, his normally carefree light brown eyes now void of all sense and positivism.

Flitz quickly went beside him.

"Wes, Wes what's happening?! What can I do?" he said, almost shouted, trembling almost as much as Wes was.

Oh damn, what if he has asthma? Flitz never recalled Wes saying anything about asthma, but it's not like that'd be something full-grown adults would want to talk about. WHAT IF HE WAS HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK? OH GOD, HE COULD DIE.

Flitz, sufficiently more freaked out now, practically shouted "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WES, PLEASE!"

Wes, speaking through shallow breaths, replied.

"Elevator"

gasp, wheeze

"clausterphob..."

gasp, gasp,

"Panic attack"

more gasping.

"What can I do?!" asked Flitz.

"Medication..."

gasp, gasp,

"In bag."

wheeze

Flitz quickly spotted Wes's messenger bag, which had been flung to the other side of the elevator, probably due to the sudden stop, and quickly opened it, hearing the riping sound of the velcro.

He desperately rifled through it, trying to grasp anything that felt like medication. No matter how many things he grabbed, first a wallet, then a pair of keys, he couldn't find it, until, finally, he'd had enough and dumped the bag upside down, it's contents spilling freely across the floors.

He spotted an orange medicine container, and quickly grabbed it, reading the label.

"Benzodiazepine", he read aloud.

He wasn't a doctor, so he couldn't be sure this was what he needed, but there didn't seem to be any other kind of medicine in his bag, other than a small bottle of aspirin, so he quickly opened it up, took out two pills, and went over to Wes.

"Here." he said, holding out the pills.

Wes, his hands shaking and trembling, attempted to take them but they fell to the floor, his moving hands not being able to support him.

Wes began to pant and gasp more desperately, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Flitz, sitting down, grabbed the pills, took one look at him, and, quickly, forced Wes's mouth open, and placed the pills on his tongue, rubbing his back soothingly with the other hand.

As soon as Flitz was done Wes closed his mouth, swallowing the pills, his breathing toning down just slightly.

Then, much to Flitz's surprise, he all but tackled Flitz, his shaking body being pressed next to his. A very surprised Flitz hugged him tight, rubbing circles on his back and stroking his head, "shhh... you're alright."

He laid Wes down, his still trembling head in his lap, as he stroked Wes's shoulder length locks.

Eventually, Wes started to stop shaking as much, turning slightly to see Flitz, who paused in the middle of stroking his hair.

He blushed. He'd gone too far. He'd screwed everything up. He lifted his head to look down at Wes. "Do you want me to stop."

Wes away from him, head still on his lap.

"No," he said, sounding slightly drowsy, "please keep doing that."

Flitz, taken aback, yet not wanting to show it, simply nodded and resumed stroking his head.

He dabbed away the tears on Wes's face with a tissue he'd found among the contents of the bag.

He continued to do this for hours, wiping his tears and rubbing his head, until he heard a deep sigh come fro, Wes. He looked down at him.

He was sleeping.

Smiling to himself, he resumed running his fingers through his hair, contemplating the situation.

Here he was, sat in a small, dimly lit elevator, with a sleeping Wes on his lap, stroking his hair as he slept. It was so cheesy and ridiculous he almost laughed.

He looked down at the tall man sleeping on his lap.

_Wes._

With his angelic, long lashes and perfect, peach colored lips.

_Wes._

With some strands of his hair plastered to his forehead as he slept, the smile lines on his cheeks clearly visible.

_Wes._

As he thought these things to himself, Flitz felt something almost like melancholy.

And for the first time in a very long time, he allowed himself to do something he'd previously banned himself from doing.

He allowed himself to dream.

He dreamed of Wes's lips against his, soft and sweet.

He dreamt of those soft hands being intertwined with his.

He dreamt of stupid, silly things. Of walks on the beach and of late night phone calls, where they'd stay up for hours talking.

He allowed himself to dream because he knew they were only that.

Dreams.

Dreams that would never be a reality.

Because he'd embraced his reality a long time ago.

Embraced the fact that, although he'd honestly take a bullet or sacrifice his life for Wes, he'd never feel the same.

And that all the friendly touches and platonic gestures would only be that.

Platonic.

Friendly.

Nothing more.

And it broke his heart.

Shattered it, like broken glass, into a million tiny pieces.

But he would do it, would do it for Wes. Would endure the friendship he had, even if it would never evolve into anything more, just for the opportunity to be able to interact with Wes.

He would be there for him in whatever way he could.

Even if that was as a friend, then he'd be a friend.

All for him.

He'd been stroking Wes's hair this whole time, and when he finally looked down, away from his dreams and to the source of them, he saw Wes awake.

All was silent as Wes's light brown eyes looked up at him.

And he realized.

Realized that this was going to be all over.

The melancholy, the comforting and closeness.

All gone.

He would thank him and that would be it.

_"Chalked up to being a good friend, nothing more.",_ he thought.

He paused in the middle of stroking his hair as Wes, still looking up at him, raised his arms up.

Right. He'd probably want him to stop touching his hair now.

He sighed internally. "_Oh, well. All good things must come to an en..."_

And then Wes grabbed his face, pulled him down, and kissed him.

He froze for a second, all of his senses colliding.

Wes was... kissing him.

As his brain processed this he began to kiss back, their lips melting together in a frenzy, Wes's hands on the back of his neck, pulling it down towards him.

Every one of his senses still on end, they pulled apart when their bodies begged for air.

They both breathed heavily, looking at each other.

Wes sat up, off of Flitz lap and onto the floor next to him, on his knees, and met his lips with another kiss, the force nealry kncking Flitz over, this one more passionate, full of longing and need.

Their tongues fought for dominance, moans spilling out of their mouths with every move.

Wes's hands found their way to Flitz's back, pulling him slightly, and Flitz's hands found their way to a place where they'd been before, tangling his fingers in Wes's hair as they kissed, pressed against one another.

Wes suddenly pulled back and began trailing kisses along Flitz's jawbone, making him gasp and sputter, his hands still intertwined in his hair.

He did this until Flitz decided to make a move, pulling away to begin to trail kisses down Wes's neck, sucking and kissing along the brown-haired man, making him moan and gasp, occasionally coming back up to plant a kiss on his soft pink lips.

Wes had just gotten his hands up Flitz's shirt, working them up and down to feel the muscles of the smaller boy, when the lights suddenly turned back on to their usual brightness.

Suddenly, all the electronics began to light back up, the panel of buttons glowing blue once more.

They froze, looking at each other.

Personally, Flitz both loved and hated the brightness of the lights resuming.

On one hand, once the lights had unexpectedly come back to life, he'd been able to see Wes's face, red and flush, his pupils dilated and clouded with lust, his brown hair disheveled where he'd ran his fingers through it, his lips slightly parted. He didn't think he'd ever witness a more beautiful sight.

But, on the other hand...

The elevator suddenly jerked back to life again, though not as hard as before.

They fell against each other on the floor, Wes falling on top of Flitz.

As they lifted up from each other, they couldn't help but to meet each others eyes, albeit a bit shyly, and smile slightly.

Those smiles eventually turned into giggles, and those giggles eventually turned into laughs.

Flitz laughed with Wes, pulling the long haired boy down for a kiss when he attempted to get up, smiling.

Wes giggled and met him, and they kissed, though not as passionately as before.

They then sat up next to each other, backs against the walls.

A long yet comfortable silence filled the room.

"Hey," Wes said, breaking it.

"Yeah" said Flitz, turning towards him.

"I... r-really love you, y'know", he said shyly, stuttering slightly and looking down with his cheeks flushed red.

Flitz thought his heart might just burst.

He quickly grabbed Wes's wrists and pulled him into another kiss, this one soft and pure, brushing back a strand of hair on Wes's face.

They pulled away, faces inches from each other.

"I really love you, too," he said, looking into Wes's eyes, searching for something he feared he might never find.

But he did find it.

And Wes smiled, his face lighting up, as he kissed Flitz delicately on the forehead.

The elevator came to a stop and beeped, indicating they had, finally, reached their floor.

They stood up off the floor, picking up the contents of Wes's bag, which were now strewn all around the elevator.

As the doors opened and they stepped out, they were immediately swarmed by people.

Mari, Joshua, Ian, Matt, Anthony, and David all stood outside the doors, engulfing them in a hug after they'd stepped outside the doors.

"Thank God!" said Anthony, finally pulling away from the hug, "we were so worried for you guys!"

"Yeah," said Mari, looking relived "We couldn't find you anywhere! I'm so glad you're both okay."

"Don't scare us like that!", David joked, smiling, yet the look on his face indicating that he'd been worried.

They all talked for a little while before eventually heading home.

"Hey Wes," said Joshua on his way out, "You want a ride?"

Joshua and Wes shared an apartment, so they often rode together as well.

Wes looked sideways, at Flitz, who was saying goodbye to Matt.

"No, not today, but thanks!" he replied, waving.

Joven, looking slightly puzzled, like he was trying to figure something out, shrugged and continued to walk away, "Suit yourself. Anyways, see ya!"

Eventually, everyone left except for Flitz, Wes, Ian, and Anthony, we all walked together to the parking garage.

"Bye guys," called Flitz, arriving at his car, ushering Wes to stay with him.

Ian and Anthony, instead of walking away, walked towards them, with a look on their face of something like... pleasant surprise?

"You know," began Ian, smiling somewhat mysteriously, "If there's anything you want to tell us about, we're all ears."

Flitz, who had started to unlock hid car door, almost feel backwards from surprise.

Wes tried to stay calm, acting as normal as possible although his heart was now pounding in his chest.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, as innocently as he could.

"Y'know, just, if you wanna inform us of...anything," said Anthony, standing beside Ian.

"I don't know wh..." Wes attempted to continue.

"You know, don't you wonder how we knew you were in the elevator?" asked Ian, a somehwhat proud smirk on his face.

Flitz was listening now, about to turn the key to unlock his door, and Wes was at a loss for words. "I.."

"We looked all over for you, but couldn't find you," Ian continued, "so the crew sent Anthony and I to look at the security cameras."

Wes and Flitz froze.

"I... We.." Wes stammered, his cheeks turning pink, trying to think of something to say.

Ian smiled, "It alright, you're secret's safe with us."

He looked away "but seriously, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

He and Anthony began to turn from them, his words echoing as they spoke in the cold parking garage.

"But, just take it from me, you're _really_ lucky it was us who found you." Ian said, catching their eyes as he grabbed Anthony's hand, interlocked it with his own, and began walking away from them.

"Bye guys," said Anthony, turning around to wave with his free hand while walking, then looking at Ian and planting a soft kiss on the bearded man's lips as they continued to walk away.

They both stared at the two figures walking away, hand in hand, until they had virtually disappeared from their line of sight.

They looked at each other, and smiled.

And then Flitz turned the key and unlocked the door.

* * *

**Hey Guys! ^-^ _ IMPORTANT NEWS:_**

Please vote in my poll for your favorite Smosh Games ships/pairings! **The winning ship (or ships) will have fanfics written about them!**

VOTE: ~brightneoncombustion and look at the top of the profile where it says "polls" and click the "VOTE NOW" button the the upper right hand corner.


End file.
